Riete, Yo casi muero
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Futuro. Punto de vista de Carl Pov. Entre los 20-25 años. Titulo de la cancion de los Rolling Stones con el mismo nombre. Advertencia: lenguaje fuerte, muerte de personajes y suicidio. Tambien publicado en LJ. Traduccion, escrito por RCB en ingles y ahora traducido al español.


Titulo original: Laugh I nearly dead

Creado por: RCB que lo hizo en ingles y yo lo traduje.

El largo camino que conducía al lugar de Hershel era tan polvoriento como el recordaba.

Carl tenia cuidado en no mirar hacia la dirección de la granja, concentrándose en cambio en empujar los pedales de su bicicleta. No tenía prisa y cuando empezó a frenar, el resto del grupo lo siguieron. En el momento en que se pone al día, Gary, Carl un oficial segundo al mando, ya estaba dando las órdenes: Fijar la rueda que chirrea, asegurar la casa, hacer la guardia.

Todo lo que Gary estaba haciendo era lo que Carl normalmente haría, excepto que este no era un día normal, y Carl se encontraba agradecido por la iniciativa de Gary. Era ridículo, pero Carl se sentía como que la casa lo estaba mirando, observando todos sus movimientos. Carl se quedo sentado en su bicicleta, suprimiendo un estremecimiento y mirando hacia atrás.

Todavía seguía sentado allí cuando tres hombres salieron y reportaron que no había nadie, vivo o muerto, en el interior.

"Debe de haber seguido adelante" uno de ellos dijo "En cualquier lugar que se encuentre"

Gary miro a Carl de reojo. Es curioso, Carl sabia, acerca de por que evita este oasis aparentemente sereno como si estuviera lleno de caminantes, pero el nunca iba a preguntar directamente. Nadie lo haría. Cada uno de ellos tenía una historia, una razón por la que terminaron solos y nadie quería compartir.

"Solía hay un generador" Carl dijo a Gary para cambiar de tema. El señaló: "Por ahí. Creo que funcionaba con la gasolina"

Como era de esperar, Gary inmediatamente lo mira. Nadie se preocupaba por el generador, incluso si todavía siguiera ahí, Gary no seria capaz de encontrar la manera de ponerlo en marcha. La gasolina era lo que importaba, la gasolina era tan rara ahora que era digno de un centenar de veces su peso en alimentos y suministros médicos. El propio generador era solo un elemento de curiosidad para ellos, no practico. Al igual que la mayoría del grupo, Gary era muy joven y nunca había visto electricidad en su vida. La idea de electricidad era un cuento de hadas para ellos, como la televisión y el Internet. A solo historias que a veces les contaba Carl para mantenerlos entretenidos en la cena, en frente al fuego. Para Carl, esos viejos tiempos, antes que lo muertos empezaran a levantarse y caminar, se sentía como un sueño cuando recordaba la historia.

Finalmente se bajo de la bicicleta y se quedo mirando las ventanas de la casa de nuevo. No podía posponerlo para siempre: iría en contra de todo el punto—para poner todos los espíritus a descansar. Todos ellos, incluso los que Carl quisiera aferrarse. Estaba cansado de buscar excusas al grupo sobre que debían pasar por el lugar de Hershel, sobre todo cuando sus mentiras eran tan finas. Buenos lugares eran difíciles de conseguir, y no se les hacia un servicio al negarles a ellos. Ser un líder era el tipo de promesa que se hacia sin verbalizar nada en voz alta. Era su trabajo para cuidar y cuidar de ellos.

El suyo es un grupo itinerante, en comparación con personas que han encontrado y se han fortificado.

Carl no confiaba en paredes y techos. Había visto el error de sus caminos anteriores: una residencia permanente y vivir con complacencia y la complacencia era la muerte. Ellos estaban más seguros en el peligro, una paradoja que traía una sonrisa irónica al rostro de Carl la mayoría de las veces.

Carl pone el pie cuidadosamente en la tierra y da sus primeros pasos. No recordaba su llegada allí, la primera vez había estado inconciente y moribundo. No recordaba casi nada de sus primeros días en la casa de Hershel, excepto oscuridad, dolor y miedo.

Pero recordaba vividamente los últimos días.

El todavía no sabía exactamente por que Hershel mantenía caminantes en su granero. El no sabía porque había tantos o cuanto tiempo pensaba Hershel en mantener las puertas de madera cerradas para contenerlos. Todo lo que sabía era que un día, salieron.

Carl comenzó a caminar, paso por paso uno a la vez hasta que llego al porche. El podía hacer esto. Tenía la suma de un número de personas: la esperanza de su padre, la firmeza de Shane, la desconexión y superviviencia de Daryl, el ingenio de Gleen y la fuerza de T-Dog. El tenia la gracia tranquila de Carol y la confianza de Andrea. Pero por encima de todo, el tenia el corazón de su madre. Era a causa de su madre que el podía saber que necesitaba entrar, lo necesitaba como el aire.

Necesitaba decir adiós.

Cerró los ojos e imágenes del diseño de la casa vinieron con claridad. El sabia exactamente donde tenia que ir y como llegar allí.

_Deja de detenerte, Carl._

La puerta aun crujía, igual como el recordaba. El mobiliario parecía ser estado saqueado, todos esas antigüedades pulidas y brillantes objetos, desaparecidos. Carl caminaba por la cocina, permaneció delante de la lavandería y dejo la habitación vieja cuando estaba enfermo para el final.

Pone un pie delante del otro, sus pasos cuidadosos y deliberados. Los caminantes habían pisado las tablas del mismo suelo y este viaje por el pasillo merecía reverencia. Los caminantes habían mordido, rasgado y arañado un camino a través de la casa y a su familia esa noche. El habría muerto, excepto su habitación que era la última en la sala, y su madre habría estado durmiendo en la silla junto a su cama.

La cama todavía estaba allí. Carl odiaba a los carroñeros, a pesar de que el entiende por que. Cubierto de manchas de sangre nadie sabía si estaba contaminada. La sangre era vieja. Marrón y oxidado, seria difícil decir que se trataba de sangre a menos que uno este acostumbrado a ver las cosas a todos sus etapas de la vida y la muerte. Carl cierra los ojos; ahora la sangre era de color rojo y fresco otra vez. Abre sus ojos y su madre aparece en el colchón como aquella noche.

Pero ella no estaba en realidad. Carl sabía, incluso mientras se estaba estirando para tocar su mano. Su madre se desvaneció en un instante, al igual que lo hizo cuando fue mordida: _En un segundo, ella estaba llorando y pidiendo perdón, y el fue arrastrando los pies fuera de la habitación por Shane "por su propio bien". Se había sentado en el porche con Carol hasta que su padre salio, cara entre las manos y cayo de rodillas._

_Y entonces el primer disparo sonó._

_A mitad de camino a la habitación de su madre enferma, el segundo disparo fue tan fuerte que le traqueteo los dientes a Carl. Hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Carol y paso alado de su padre. Fue solo por un segundo, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Su madre tenía un pequeño agujero redondo en el centro de su cabeza, una corona de color rojo en la almohada debajo de ella. Shane se encontraba en el regazo de su madre._

_Se necesitaron muchos años a Carl para entender el por que, después de su shock inicial, su padre entro de nuevo y quedo mirando el cuerpo por lo que parecían horas. ¿Por qué solamente se quedaba con la cara arrugada? Su padre murió ese día y todos los días a partir de entonces Carl se dedico a la espera que su cuerpo se diera prisa y que se pusiera al día. _

Con el tiempo lo hizo, pero le tomo un par de años y miles kilómetros.

Enterraron a su madre, Shane, Glenn, Dale y toda la familia de Hershel esa noche. Carl ayudo a cavar hasta que sus manos estuvieron cubiertas de ampollas y Daryl finalmente agarro la pala de el para ayudarle. Carl no quería dejarlo. Bajo la mirada a sus manos y vio que estaban sangrando.

"_Ya es suficiente. Ve a ver a Carol para que te arregle las manos" había dicho Daryl._

Salieron al amanecer, antes de que Carl no tuviera nunca la oportunidad de volver a entrar.

Dejando la casa al amanecer, se convirtió una repetición en su vida, enterrar a los muertos y salir antes de que el sol desaparezca en el cielo. Cada día soleado parecía una burla, y a veces Carl resentía el sol. El resto de su grupo tenía miedo irracional a la caída de la noche, siempre trabajando para tener todo listo antes de que el sol se pusiera, pero Carl lo veía inútil. La muerte llega cuando llega y la cubierta mágica de la oscuridad impide nada.

Carl se levanto de sus rodillas, sentía voces abajo y el no quería compañía. No aquí. Salio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y tiraba la lata del bolsillo de atrás. La "X" roja que puso en la puerta significaba que adentro se encontraba un cuerpo muerto o un caminante adentro; el quería dejar ese lugar solo, y así seria.

Se volteo y ahí estaban, los fantasmas que Carl llevaba consigo dondequiera que fuera. Pasa junto con ellos por los pasillos.

Con cara de póker toma las riendas. Esas personas necesitaban un líder.

_Hijo, piense antes de actuar._

_No es nada bueno, pensar en el pasado, niño. Eso no va a poner comida en sus estómagos._

_Carl cariño, te voy a conseguir algo de comer. Va a ser mejor por la mañana._

Carl rechino los dientes hasta que empezaron a doler. Quería rociar una "X" por toda la maldita casa.

Carl había visto a su padre socavado, el respondía a las personas esperaban preguntar a el que hacer. Cuando Carl, inexplicablemente se encontró a el mismo como el líder de un grupo de personas, sabía que no podía hacer eso.

Aun así, nunca esperaba eso. Carl pasó un dedo por la cicatriz larga que pasaba de su oreja por la mandíbula, directamente hasta la clavícula. Eso había estado cerca para Carl.

Es solo después de la cena donde estaban todos juntos afuera, acurrucados alrededor de una pequeña fogata que Carl se acerca, con el sombrero de su padre puesto, se arremanga y pregunta:

"¿Alguien quiere ser el líder?"

Toda la charla ceso, pero nadie conocía sus ojos. El no había tenido un rival en un a_ñ_o, pero agarrando gente nueva a lo largo del camino, siempre era posible encontrar una voz disidente, alguien que pensase que podía hacer un mejor trabajo. Carl no había esperado que alguien lo desafiara, pero estaba decepcionado igualmente. El podía hacer una buena y antigua pelea para dejar salir algo de tensión.

"Muy bien entonces, supongo que no se duerme" murmura tan pesado como pudo, provocando una ronda de risa. El decía lo mismo todas las noches y se reían todo el tiempo. Era deprimente para el que estas personas, la mayoría entre las edades de quince a veinticinco, ni siquiera sabían lo que era el verdadero humor.

Un niño curioso ahí, o treinta a_ñ_os allí, pero no habían bebes. Era una de las pocas reglas que tenían, pero siempre había alguien que las rompía por lo menos una vez al a_ñ_o. Carl se había preguntado si estaba haciendo lo correcto, dejando a las embarazadas con una solución decente, pero Daryl le había apoyado.

"_Los bebes no saben suficiente como para guardar silencio. Los bebes que alguien matara" _

Hay algunas buenas personas que quedan en el mundo, algunos que no les importa agarrar una mujer embarazada. Hay un grupo en particular que prefiere eso, liderado por un hombre que cree en su misión de repoblar la tierra. Carl nunca podría conseguir su cabeza en esa creencia, y nunca lo haría. Daryl los había llamado hippies estupidos, pero incluso si ellos se convierten en una victima de su propia estupidez, las mujeres están mucho mejor allí que en el camino, al menos por un tiempo.

"¿Todo el mundo conoce el calendario?" Carl pregunta. A su alrededor se escuchan gruñidos de parte del grupo.

"Nos vemos mañana" dice Carl. Sus palabras se sintieron como un hueco, frente a la casa de Hershel, bajo los mismos árboles donde había estado un campamento hacia tantos a_ñ_os.

Carl no estaba de guardia esta noche, pero el agarra un buen punto de vista. Se puede ver la mayoría de la propiedad, y lo que el no podía ver seria visto por la guardia nocturna. Dormir por la noche nunca había sido lo suyo y el resto del grupo lo sabía. Uno o dos por lo general venían a buscarlo, susurrar sobre el, y preguntar sobre una disputa mezquina. Carl se sentó en el poste de alambrado y espero a cabo la corte como el rey de un reino muerto. Seria pacifica, con la ligera brisa y una visión clara de las estrellas, si no fuera por los fantasmas manteniéndolo constante en compañía.

_Carl mira a Shane cazando ranas en el campo, mientras que sus padres se abrazaban y se susurraban el uno al otro. Su madre se reía. Carol sonreía y Daryl giraba sus ojos. Andrea se sentaba en una silla y limpiaba una vieja escopeta. T-Dog y Dale estaban hablando pero era demasiado baja la conversación para Carl escuchar. Glenn plegó el mapa como si fuera su religión. Comenzó a llegar a los nervios de Carl y finalmente le dijo que ya bastaba. _

_Todos se pararon y lo miraron. Carl quería reír; ellos parecían ridículos, pero tenia miedo que si el empezaba, no podría ser capaz de parar._

"¿Señor?" Carl oye una voz detrás de el.

Han pasado casi dos décadas de disciplina que permitió a Carl para sofocar un salto de sorpresa.

"¿Si?" pregunta sin darse la vuelta, fingiendo que había oído acercarse el hombre. Como si su guardia estubiera en marcha.

_¿Te sientes bien hijo?_

"Caminantes señor, ¿Quiere ir después de esto?" David pide. Estaba en su primer turno.

Carl se voltea y mira el campo pero no ve nada, entonces mira mas atrás y encuentra una forma oscura en dirección a ellos y siente un nudo en el estomago crearse.

"Es una niño" dijo Carl

"Eso es lo que pensé. Es por eso que he venido para decírtelo" dice Dave.

Abia algo acerca sofocar a un niño caminante que la mayoría de la gente no podía soportar. Carl tuvo un tiempo duro con el mismo sobre eso, y aun así lo tiene, pero Daryl había puesto su mente a cambiar eso.

"_No importa la edad que se vean, muchacho. Ellos te desgarrarían de la misma manera"_

"_Pero…"_

"_No es que no pero lo tienes en la mira. Haz lo que te enseñaron"_

"_¿Y si…"_

"_No es y nunca será. Te lo prometo"_

No fue hasta que Daryl estaba en su lecho de muerte que Carl se dio cuenta de que Daryl no había estado prometiéndole tanto como lo estaba prometiendo a si mismo. Carl le ayudo a decir unas pocas oraciones que el recordaba de la Sunday School. Después de eso, débil y atormentado por la fiebre, Daryl seguía tratando de levantarse.

"_Mejor ir a comprobar el arrollo. Tal vez encontrare otro caballo del granero, si es que puedo conseguirlo alrededor de ese viejo hombre"_

"_¡Sophia! Oye, ¿estas ahí?_

"_Aquí, salpica un poco de agua en su cara. Limpia un poco antes que tu madre te vea. Ella ha estado esperando por ti. Tienes tu muñeca aquí. ¿Ves? Sabia que te encontraría, se los dije..."_

Parecían días, pero al final, Daryl cayó.

El trato de levantarse de nuevo esa noche.

Carl le disparo con su propia ballesta, tal como el acepto, pero no honro la otra mitad de su promesa. No lo mantuvo, sino que lo enterró con Daryl mientras la luna miraba sucesivamente.

"¿Señor?" dice Gary. Había un atisbo de preocupación en su voz, como si Carl podría pedirle que lo hiciera.

"Ya lo tengo"

Gary se veía visiblemente aliviado. "Vuelve a tu puesto" le dice Carl "Mantén una estrecha vigilancia"

"Lo hare" Gary promete.

Carl pensaba, mientras se subía encima de la valla, que las promesas eran como las mentes. Todos ellos rompen con el tiempo.

El no tenia por que darse prisa; era un camino largo y el caminante se movía muy lento. Preocupado por su seguridad, su madre le puso una mano para detenerlo, pero su padre tira de ella hacia atrás para que Carl no le prestara atención. Ella no lo reconocía mas, ya no. El no la necesitaba para seguir a salvo. Carol no dacia nada, solo asiente con la cabeza con tristeza, una emoción que había estado íntimamente familiarizado. Los otros se desvanecen a medida que camina, con excepción de Daryl, quien se mantiene firme entre Carl y el caminante. Parecía enojado.

"_¿Dónde esta mi ballesta? La enterraron ¿verdad? Perdieron un arma perfectamente bien en el sentimiento. Como si yo no te hubiera enseñado una mierda"_

Carl camina a través de el y de su bravuconería hueca.

"_Tu me hiciste disparar, ya que tu no podías. No me hables de sentimientos, guarro. Tu eres el hijo de puta mas sentimental que he conocido"_

El viento soplaba, Carl inhala profundamente. Por fin se sentía libre. El suelo era blando de todavía la lluvia que había tenido, y le gustaba la forma en que sus botas se hundían un poco con cada paso que estimulaba, y no quería dejarlo ir. El lodo de la tierra se sentía como un poema vivo, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, el mundo se sintió que tenia sentido de nuevo.

La luna era brillante e ilumino el campo también. Carl en marcha y como el se acercaba, pudo ver que la promesa de Daryl estaba rota. Sofía volverá a casa. _Finalmente_. El viento se llevaba el hedor a través del campo a la nariz, pero no se echaba atrás. Una vez perdido pero ahora encontrado, muerto pero sigue caminando, conservado en un cuerpo diminuto, podrido por siempre y para siempre, Carl ve en ella toda su inocencia perdida, la esperanza y la cordura.

Carl establece su hacha en el suelo, arregla el sombrero de su padre perfectamente en la parte superior de la misma y corre a su encuentro.

/

Fin


End file.
